Schuyler Tate
Schuyler "Sky" Tate is a SPD Cadet of B-Squad who first began his ranger duties as the S.P.D. Blue Ranger before being promoted to S.P.D. Red Ranger. After Commander Cruger's promotion to Supreme Commander of SPD, Sky ascended to take over the role of Earth Base, now serving as the Deka Ranger.https://twitter.com/PowerRangers/status/1075465172414803968 Biography As a child, Sky always looked up to his father, who was a former S.P.D. Red Ranger. From him, he acquired his father's power (as a result from an experimental accident) to create offensive and defensive force fields. Sky was present at the hospital when his father was killed in battle against a monster genius named Mirloc. The doctor gave Sky his father's battle damaged helmet, which Sky kept as a memento. Although Mirloc was later captured and imprisoned, his role in Commander Tate's death was never revealed to Sky. Since then, he was inspired to be just like his father and become a Red Ranger. Sky joined S.P.D. and was top on B-Squad on weapons and fighting, along with his alien friend Dru. Abiding by S.P.D.'s rules and regulations, Sky was very neat and precise. Yet, with this attitude, he became arrogant and believed himself to be above everyone else that broke the rules when he himself did everything precisely to the book. He was usually the first one to be hard on teammate Bridge Carson's habits and ways of thinking, but Sky was always the first to apologize he was wrong in areas where Bridge was right. As time went on, Sky began to loosen up and enjoy the other things in life a bit more, though he always kept himself battle ready when called upon. Despite his attitude, his teammates thought highly of him, calling him the best Ranger. S.P.D. Blue Ranger For someone who was first in his class, Sky made very few critical mistakes early on, including and without limitation, allowing a crate of diamonds to be confiscated by the Troobians (giving them a near limitless energy supply) and allowing Dru, who was turned-enemy, into the Academy without the necessary re-evaluations in an attempt to assassinate Cruger. However, all was well in the end, and Sky usually got off the hook with just some simple chores as punishment. When A-Squad went missing on a mission, Commander Cruger had Tate - along with B-Squad cadets Bridge and Sydney Drew - step up as protectors of Earth. Unfortunately, Sky's pride got in the way and Cruger picked him to be the S.P.D. Blue Ranger and second-in-command. Sky was not happy about this, especially when he found out Jack Landors, a former thief Sky had tried to capture, was made the Red Ranger. Sky challenged Jack's authority in the beginning, but eventually accepted him as his leader. Face-off against Mirloc When the team was faced with several criminals they had already captured, Sky was assigned to seek advice about the monster's identity from Mirloc, who only wanted Sky to tell his most painful memory as payment. After capturing the criminal (an alien that had copied other monsters), Sky returned and told Mirloc of his most painful memory - the death of his father. Mirloc said it was the best story he ever heard, and Sky shed a tear, which (as it was a reflective substance) allowed Mirloc to escape. Sky later found out that Mirloc was the one who killed his father. Sky was furious at Cruger for not revealing his father's death truthfully to him, and sought out Mirloc with the other Rangers. The Rangers were imprisoned in a mirror by Mirloc, but were saved by Sam, the Omega Ranger. Mirloc was still confident in his abilities and called Sky and his father worthless because they couldn't defeat him. It was that Jack thought Sky should be the one to bring Mirloc in, providing Sky with his morpher so that he could use the new Battlizer technology against this powerful foe. In a brilliant display, Sky captured Mirloc. Although it was an honor to be the Red Ranger, Sky had realized that heroes came in all colors, and returned the morpher to Jack. After going through extensive S.W.A.T. training on Zantor to acquire S.W.A.T. Mode, he discovered the importance of his team. With teamwork, they were able to even defeat the renegade A-Squad. Promotion When Jack left S.P.D. after Emperor Gruumm's defeat, Cruger saw that Sky had grown into a great leader and had learned to accept his teammates as equals. He chose him to step up as the new S.P.D. Red Ranger; Bridge would step up to Sky's original position as Blue Ranger. In the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode, Once A Ranger, his teammate Bridge had become the new S.P.D. Red Ranger. He explained that Cruger was promoted to the position of Supreme Commander of S.P.D. following Birdie's retirement. Therefore, Sky was also promoted to Cruger's former position as the new Commander of the Earth S.P.D. base. Super Megaforce Sky returned with his fellow S.P.D. Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. It is presumed that he traveled from a time when he is still the S.P.D Blue Ranger. Soul of the Dragon Having replaced Doggie Cruger as the commander of Space Patrol Delta's Earth base, Sky had since passed the mantle of Red Ranger to his former teammate, Bridge. Lina Song, the Green Ranger at the time of Sky's promotion, was then promoted to Blue Ranger, leaving a vacancy in the team which would later be filled by JJ Oliver. Some time after his promotion to Red Ranger, Sky's face became scarred. Sky took his responsibilities as commander very seriously, even going so far as to conceal important information about JJ from his father, Tommy, so that JJ could maintain his cover on a mission. Much like his predecessor, Sky was allowed to take up Ranger duties in addition to commanding the B-Squad, and so he assumed the designation of S.P.D. Deka Ranger. Genetic Power(s) *'Force-Field Projection': During an experimental accident, Sky acquired his father's genetic power to create force-fields. They can be used defensively, e.g as a barrier, or offensively, e.g; to cut off an opponent's oxygen supply or as a force of propulsion. Ranger Powers - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer }} - Red Ranger= - Battlizer= - Sonic Mode= Arsenal *Magna Morpher **S.P.D. Battlizer ***Sonic Mode }} }} - Deka Ranger= Zords Arsenal }} Ranger Key The S.P.D. Blue Ranger Key is Sky's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the S.P.D. Blue Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Tentacus. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers in their fight with Cybax. Behind the scenes As one of the five B-Squad Rangers, Sky featured in his own specially filmed profile short released by Jetix to promote SPD. Called upon by Anubis Cruger, Sky states his name, rank and genetic powers. Notes *Sky is the first Ranger to be truly jealous of another Ranger's position. *In a flashback during the Reflections episode, Sky's father, in his morphed form, looked like the Red Time Force Ranger, though it has often been debated since the episode aired; people are unsure if that it was Wes or not. However, Sky's father could still be a different character with a similar uniform to Wes. **As Wes and Eric were the only Time Force Rangers to remain in 2001, when S.P.D. was first formed, it may be theoretical that the first S.P.D. Ranger uniforms were based off these two Rangers' costumes. It could also mean that Bio-Lab from Time Force was involved in the creation of S.P.D. technology. ***However, it should be noted that during History, Bridge noted that Ethan was the one who created some of the S.P.D. software. Exactly how much was not expounded upon. **Outside of the universe, this was because the producers decided to recycle some old Power Rangers props, with this being arguably the most obvious example. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D., Sky is voiced by Tsuyoshi Hayashi, the actor of his Sentai counterpart, Hoji Tomasu (DekaBlue). *In broadcast order, Sky is the first Red Ranger whose father was also a Red Ranger. However, due to S.P.D. being set in 2025 and Samurai being set in 2012 and Ninja Steel being set in 2017, Jayden and Brody preceded him chronologically. *Sky is the first Blue Ranger to become a Red Ranger, if one does not count T.J. resuming his duties as the Red Turbo Ranger in "Forever Red". *Sky is also the first second-in-command Blue Ranger since Chad Lee. *The naming of Sky's Deka Ranger form is a clear homage to Dekaranger, the Super Sentai series which S.P.D. is derived. **As explained by Jason Bischoff, Deka also denotes a factor of ten, derived from the Greek déka (δέκα) meaning "ten." Sky's insignia 'X' is the roman numeral for '10', following the convention seen in both Omega (VI) and Nova (M). In addition, a red arrow is featured in honor of his father.https://twitter.com/shadowpiper/status/1075491793687404544 **In Dekaranger, the 'X' was sported by the Ranger DekaGold, who exclusively featured in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action. **The Deka Ranger debunks the long-standing fan theory that Sky became the new Shadow Ranger when he succeeded Anubis Cruger as commander. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Banban Akaza - Sentai counterpart after promoted to Red. *Tekkan Aira - Similar tragic past after some of their parents' death by the counterpart of their parents' murders. Also succeeded Doggie as commander of S.P.D. Earth, albeit temporarily. *Marigold Utahime - Dekaranger with 'X' (10) motif. *Jack Landors - The First S.P.D. Red Ranger. *Bridge Carson - The Second S.P.D Blue Ranger and Third S.P.D Red Ranger. References Category:Blue Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:S.P.D. Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:PR Leaders who step down Category:Legendary Rangers